


Septic Eyes

by BrownieFox



Series: Youtuber fics [7]
Category: Real People RPF, Youtubers RPF
Genre: AU, But not quite, Gen, daemon AU, idem au, kinda like a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Jack has had Sam for most of his life. Unfortunately, very few people know how to deal with someone like him and Sam. This makes life incredibly hard on both of them.





	Septic Eyes

God, Jack hated airplanes.

It wasn’t the flying part he hated (though he held no love for heights).

It wasn’t the security you had to go through (at least, not entirely that).

It wasn’t even the cost of it (but a cheaper flight would be nice).

“Excuse me, sir, but no... pets, are allowed on the flight.”

It was the fact that he had to get Sam through.

“I promise, Sam won’t get into any trouble.” 

Sam snuggled even farther into Jack’s jacket, pressed up right beneath his rib cage. He wiggled a bit, getting nestled, and his little ‘tail’ was attempting to make it’s way all the way around Jack’s stomach.

“I’m sorry sir, but it’s the rules.” The security guard remained in Jack’s way. Damn it. He’d managed to nearly reach his gate when he’d been stopped. He would’ve made it there if it hadn’t been for all the people pointing and whispering at Sam.

“But he’s not a pet. He’s my Idem. You can’t really expect me to leave him, even for a bit.” The guard raised an eyebrow because that was exactly what he expected Jack to do. Jack sighed. “He’s not a pet. Please tell me there’s some kind of protocol for Idem.”

“I’m afraid it’s never been that big of an issue. Most people put them in pet carriers, as they should.” The guard crossed his arms.

“I don’t have a pet carrier.” Sam pressed somehow even closer to Jack. There was something wet getting through Jack’s shirt. Looked like Sam was crying. “Just let me get on my flight.”

The man sized Jack up, then stared at Sam, and finally seemed to soften a bit.

“Listen, don’t let me hear about that thing causing havoc, and I’ll let you go.”

“Thank you.” Jack nodded and rushed to a seat in the waiting area. Once the guard walked away he nudged Sam off of him until the floating eyeball was in his lap. He rubbed the top of the little guy and Sam leaned into his touch. Jack sighed. Why did things have to be so hard for them?

* * *

1 in 100,000.

That meant roughly 74,420 people in the world.

And one of them was Jack.

Intelligitur esse, a creature all of its own. Most people called them by their more common name: Idem.

These things differed in form, no two ever looking totally alike. Many of them didn’t even make scientific sense, such as Sam being able to float. 

People with Idem all reported ‘finding’ theirs as young as one and as old as six. For Jack, it had been about when he was four. Sam had found him, giving the boy quite the scare when he woke up to a glowing green orb with a bright blue eye in the middle of the night.

Sam was a part of him in a way that Jack didn’t understand or was able to explain. It was just how things worked.

Despite how Jack regularly went out in public with Sam, the majority of his fan base seemed to think pictures of them were edits and such. People would scoff and say that Jack having an Idem was unrealistic, not with the odds working against that. Others would say they supported the Idem ‘headcanon’ because ‘my cousin’s friend’s nephew has an Idem and I like the idea of there being important people with them too’. 

But not many people actually believed it.

* * *

“Hey Jack.” 

Mark opened up the door, and Jack took a deep breath. He waved Sam over and the eyeball floated over, out of his hiding place just beyond the door’s view. Mark’s eyes widened upon seeing Sam and reached out for the little guy.

“An... Idem?”

“I promise he’s good. He won’t make a mess, and he’ll behave himself and won’t get in your way. He’s a good guy and he tries his best.” Jack quickly said, hoping that Mark wouldn’t react the way many people did to seeing an Idem. With a sneer and an upturned nose, the word freak unspoken yet plain as day. Mark set a hand a top Sam.

“No, he’s going to be trouble.” Jack flinched a bit, ready to leave. He had built Mark up as this amazing guy, and he’d been so sure that Mark would be so chill with this, but apparently he’d been wrong. “At least, Tim is whenever he’s somewhere new.”

“Tim?” Jack looked back at Mark, and the American had a weirdly happy smile on his face.

“Tim! Hide and seek’s over, come and meet Jack!” 

A brown box with a face and arms hopped off a table and over to Jack, jumping into his arms and smiling.

1 in 100,000.

And two of them were right here.


End file.
